deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) vs Kousuke Kira (BTOOOM!)
Kazuo Kiriyama, the sociopathic middle schooler who volunteered to enter a government sponsored fight to the death simply for entertainment. VS Kousuke Kira, the teenage serial killer who ended up in a "death game" armed with multiple exotic grenades. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Kazuo Kiriyama= Kazuo Kiriyama was a ninth grader in a totalitarian Japan where the government instituted a law known as the BR or Battle Royale Act, which states that a randomly selected class of ninth grade students would be sent a remote island, armed with random weapons (anything from an Uzi to a paper fan), and made to kill each other until only one survives. The students are given bomb-collars which will detonate if the attempt to escape, remove the bomb, enter a forbidden "danger zone" The reasoning for this varies between the novel, manga, and film version of the story. In the novel and manga, the act of an alternate totalitarian Japan known as the Republic of East Asia, possibly as an act of retaliation against youth protests or to use the survivors for some sort of military unit (implying the WWII either ended in Axis victory or never happened). In the film, the BR Act is a government retaliation against youth opposition during a period of high unemployment and social unrest. In either case, Kiriyama's backstory is similar. Kiriyama is a sociopath who suffered from brain damage as a child that made him unable to sympathise or empathize with anyone, and gave him a violent demeanor. Kiriyama volunteers to take part in the Battle Royale for his own amusement. Kiriyama is initially armed with a paper fan (or a moderately more useful tessen war fan in the manga), but manages trick another student in to thinking he is going the ally with him, then disarms him with his bare hands and uses the contestants Uzi to kill him and several others. Kiriyama takes their weapons, arming himself with a a handgun (the model varies between the manga, novel, and film, a wakizashi, two Mk II Fragmentation Grenades. Kiriyama then goes on to kill several others, including two girls who draw attention to themselves attempt to contact the main character and ally themselves with him, a girl named Mitsuko Souma, who is every bit as sociopathic as he is, and a boy who he kills in a particularly gruesome manner, decapitating him with his wakizashi and then placing a grenade in his severed head and throwing it at Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, and Shogo Kawada, the three protagonists of the series. Nanahara and the others escape. Nanahara, Nakagawa, and Kawada confront Kiriyama a final time at the scene his latest murders, a building consumed in flames by the untimely explosion of a car bomb, which Kiriyama's victims intended to use to destroy the building on the island used as a forward base by the government forces in charge of the Battle Royale event. In the film, manga, and novel versions, Kiriyama is finally killed by a different person. In the film, he is killed Shoga Kawada, who shoots him with a SPAS-12 assault shotgun. He is shot with a pistol by Shuya Nanahara in the manga, and shot with a revolver by Noriko Nakagawa in the novel. Wakizashi The wakizashi is a short Japanese sword, similar in appearance to a shorter katana, with a curved, single-edged blade. The weapon was often carried as a pair with katana, the set of two swords being known as a daisho (literally "big-little"). The wakizashi was typically used as a secondary weapon, for close-range and indoor fighting, the blade was also used for finishing off and/or decapitating downed enemies, and sometimes committing seppeku, or ritual suicide. The wakizashi was also sometimes carried by civilians as a defensive weapon. For the purposes of this match, Kazuo's wakizashi with have a length of 60 cm. Walther PPK with 2 magazines To make this fair against Kira's many exotic grenades, such at the implosion, poison gas, and homing mirco-UAV variants, Kiriyama will have a Walther PPK with two magazines for the purposes of this match. The Walther PPK is a small handgun designed and manufactured in Germany prior to World War II, with modern copies still being produced. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be a .32 caliber model with an eight-round magazine. Kiriyama will have two magazines, one in the weapon, and one in reserve 4x Mark II Frag Grenade The Mark II or Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenade was first designed in 1918, as a replacement for the unreliable Mk I grenade. The weapon was the standard issue grenade for US forces in World War II, and was used until it was phased out around the time of the Vietnam War, though some are still in use in Third World countries today. The grenade initially had a TNT charge, but it was found that TNT produced fragments too small to be effective. Because of this, a the TNT version was used as an HE grenade, while a version loaded with EC (smokeless firearm powder), which produced more effective fragments, was issued. The weapon is commonly referred to as a "pineapple grenade" because of the gridded grooves cut into the side, intended at the the time to help with fragmentation, though in truth, they had no such affect. The weapon had a lethal radius of about 5-10 years. Also, to make this fair against Kousuke's large collection of explosives, Kazuo will have four grenades, even though he only had two in the movie. =Kousuke Kira= Kousuke Kira was a troubled child, having been physically and sexually abused by his father. As is sometimes the case, Kira himself developed criminal tendencies, starting in petty thefts, but culminating the murder and post-mortem rape of several women at an age of only 14. Kira was arrested for his crimes, but thanks to a lawyer named Soichi Natsume, he received a light sentence because of his past. Sometime after Kousuke's presumed incarceration or institutionalization, Kousuke, his father, and Natsume were all chosen to participate in an illegal "death game" run by Tyrannos Japan, makers of the video game BTOOOM!, a multiplayer game where the players are armed only explosives such as grenades and mines. The "death game" participants were chosen by a random draw of replies to a chain letter that asked the recipient to name someone they wanted to die. Kousuke and the other people chosen were kidnapped, placed in cargo plane and explained that they would be given eight explosives of various types, called BIMs. The participants were then forced into automatically opening parachutes and thrown out of the plane, onto an uninhabited island. The only way off the island was to kill seven other players. Kira is introduced killing small frogs with a wooden staff just for his own amusement while walking with Soichi Natsume, who, tells him that he should not fear his father and stand up to him. The two of them meet up with Kousuke's father, who, after Kousuke angers him, attempts to sexually assault him. Kousuke, taking Natsume's advice in his own twisted manner, activates an a special BIM which creates an implosion through unknown technology and destroys everything within about ten feet. Kousuke affixes it to his father's shirts and escapes as his father tries to remove it, but the grenade activates and implodes while his shirt is over his head, completely destroying much of his upper body. After killing his father and taking his high explosive BIMs, Kousuke goes on alone, engaging the series protagonist Ryouta Sakamoto in combat, though both survive the encounter, and later killing a second combatant, a member of a team of four, also with an implosion grenade. It is not known what happens to Kousuke after this point. Wooden Staff Gas BIM Detonation.png|Gas BIM detonation Homing.png|A diagram of the homing BIM in an inactive state. 640px-Remote control BIM.jpg|A remote mine BIM with wrist-detonator. HE BIM.png|An impact BIM in mid-flight Implosion_BIM.png|A diagram of the implosion BIM. Timer.png|An active timed BIM with two seconds left on the clock. Incendiary BIM.png|An incendiary BIM. Gas BIM.png|A gas BIM in mid-flight. 230px-Bo-staff-1-.jpg|A simple wooden staff similar to the one used by Kousuke. Kousuke Kira is first seen killing frogs with a wooden staff he uses as a walking stick. The weapon is only used for this purposes in the anime, however, it appeared to be large enough to make an effective club against a human target. For the purposes of this match, Kira will be able to use if for this purpose. 2x Impact BIM The primary weapons of BTOOOM are small grenades called BIMs. These devices come in a variety of forms, identical to their versions in the video game. The most common of these is the impact detonated version. This device creates an explosion on impact, and will be assumed to have a similar lethal radius to a real-life V-40 "Mini Frag", with a blast radius of 5 meters (16 ft). 2x Timed BIM The second-most common BIM is a square BIM that acts as a timed explosive device. The device can be set for between 1 and 10 seconds, and can also be disarmed with a second press of the arming button. If disarmed, it will be only reactivatable by the person who disarmed it. Kiriyama will be able to do this for the purposes of this match. 2x Implosion BIM The Implosion BIM is an unusual grenade that, through an unknown technology, creates an implosion that consumes everything in a radius of about four feet. 2x Homing BIM The Homing BIM is among the most unusual. The weapon is essentially a micro-unmanned aerial vehicle with a helicopter-like rotor which automatically homes in on the body heat of a human target. It has very low explosive power, however, and can be evaded, and for the purposes of this match will run out of power and self destruct after about 50 meters. 1x Poison Gas BIM The poison gas BIM produces a cloud of highly corrosive gas, which will literally disintegrate organic matter in seconds. The weapon has a massive lethal radius up to perhaps 50-100 meters in spite of its small size, being about the size an shape of a soda can. It is unknown how the device achieves this. The gas, however, can sometimes be survived, though it is disfiguring and excruciatingly painful. The spreading gas can also be outran... if the target discovers the device and the gas in time. 2x Remote Mine The Remote Mine BIM has a similar blast radius to the impact and timed versions, but is detonated by pressing a button on a corresponding watch-like detonator. If Kiriyama takes the detonator, he will be able to stop Kira from using the devices or even use them against him. 2x Incendiary BIM The incendiary BIM is a small incendiary device shaped like a shuriken, but thicker and with blunt ends, and designed to be thrown in a similar manner. The device contains a flammable oil that burns at 1300 degrees Celsius. =X-Factors= Explanations Kazuo Kiriyama appears to be larger and probably stronger than Kousuke, giving him an edge in physical strength, however, Kiriyama's strategy is little more than to relentlessly attack until his enemy is dead. Kousuke, on the other hand, is familiar with the video game-counter parts of the BIMs and understands how to use them strategically. Both Kazuo and Kousuke have no moral issue about killing. In fact, they consider murder to be entertainment. Both are extremely brutal, and while Kazuo has, at one point, placed a grenade in the mouth of an enemy's severed head, I must give Kousuke a slight edge for his heinous crimes prior to being entered into the "death game". In terms of long-range weapons, Kazuo takes this as he had the Walther PPK, which, while underpowered, is the only gun in the match, and will likely be a more straightforward effective weapon than Kira's homing BIMs. Kira, however, easily takes explosives with his arsenal of exotic munitions. Finally, Kazuo takes melee weapons, as his wakizashi can kill much more easily than Kira's staff. =Notes= This battle will take place on a forested island with some abandoned buildings similar to the islands in Battle Royale and BTOOOM. The actual island will be the eastern island from the manga Jisatsutou (Suicide Island), shown on the right. The will be no other people on the island apart from Kazuo and Kousuke. Category:Blog posts